


Files Uploaded

by Thunderfire69



Series: I’m the CyberLife sent by Android [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Banter, Connor is a precious bean, Dogs, I had to wrestle them into this fic okay, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Pacifist: Best Ending, Pre-Slash, Sumo is a blessing, hank is NOT easy to write, hes doing his best, i guess this is Android!Hank, i wrote this was pre-slash but tbh it can be read as father and son, theres also a lot of world building oops, they put up a fight, this is as in character as I could get them, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Hank is dying, and Connor makes a quick decision.





	Files Uploaded

The first thing Hank was aware of when he woke up was the lack of feeling throughout his body.

Not that it was any different to usual, the sheets of his bed soft beneath him and he could still feel the warmth of them.

No, what was different was that the constant pain, sometimes dull other times more prominent, was gone.

He blinked, unsure of what was going on.

Had it all been a dream? Did androids exist? Did  _ Connor  _ exist?

He pushed himself upwards into a sitting position, and, acting on some odd instinct, scanned his gaze across the room.

Then the entire room turned a gray-blue, pale gray lines seeming to hang in midair.

If he stared at an object too long, information about it would pop up in his line of vision.

_ Lamp; electric bulb, material cover, ceramic base. 30 watt bulb- _

Hank tore his gaze away from the object; yeah, that was enough of that.

Somehow, he managed to get the room to return to normal.

Did he have some sort of seizure?

Was he in a mental asylum right now and he didn’t know it?

He still didn’t know what was happening, and he was more than a little scared as he got up out of bed.

Almost immediately he noticed changes; his joints didn’t ache at all, and he didn’t need to stretch at all.

He took a step, then felt a tug from the back of his head.

Reaching up a hand, his fingers brushed against hair, then a wire.

Hank pulled it from the back of his skull, letting out a small yelp, then stared at it in surprise.

_ What the fuck is a wire doing in the back of my fucking skull? _

Nervous fear shot through Hank, and he made his way cautiously to the door; after a few moments, he deemed it safe, and opened it with a soft click.

He quietly made his way down the hallway, then stopped as he noticed Connor, sitting on the couch with a content looking Sumo on his lap.

There was a small, soft smile across the android’s face as he pet the dog in his lap, and there was something so peaceful, so tranquil, about the whole scene that Hank didn’t want to disturb it.

Then Connor’s head turned, and he spotted Hank, his small smile breaking into a full grin.

“Hank!” The android gently pushed Sumo off his lap, then got up and made his way over to Hank to give him an over-enthusiastic hug.

“Connor, what’s going on?” Hank’s tone came out harsher than he meant it to, but the android didn’t seem to care.

“I estimated you would be awake after the procedure within a day or two, but you wouldn’t wake for a week. Sumo missed having you around, but you’re awake now.”

“Did you say a fucking  _ week _ ? Connor, what the actual  _ fuck  _ is going on?”

“Lieutenant,” Connor began, and Hank instantly braced himself for whatever Connor was about to say; since Connor had moved in with Hank, he’d established that the android could no longer call him ‘Lieutenant’ all the time, but Connor seemed to default to it whenever he had bad news to share.

“Your cancer was growing worse, and your body was weakening, so I transferred all your memories and your personality into an android that was custom build to be a perfect replica of your human body.”

“What the  _ fuck _ Connor? You can’t just do that! I didn’t  _ want  _ this!”

“You wanted to die of cancer?” Connor’s LED, which he’d refused to remove, whirred, turning yellow, then red, then yellow again.

“No, but I  _ didn’t  _ want to be a fucking piece of  _ plastic _ !” Hank instantly knew he’d said the wrong thing when Connor flinched, and his LED went red.

It was then Hank realised his own LED, his own new, fresh, foreign LED, was whirring too, and if he focused on the thought of it he could tell what colour it was; red, then yellow, then back to red, then back to yellow.

“Connor-” he began, about to try to fix it, but the android cut him off.

“Do you know  _ why  _ I did it, Hank?” There was a slight tremor to Connor’s voice, something that his original programming would never have allowed.

Connor didn’t give him a chance to even try to reply. “I did it because I don’t want to lose you. I  _ can’t  _ lose you.”

“You know you could get a job. They hire androids like normal people now, Connor. You’d be able to get a house and-”

“That’s not what I meant!” Connor’s LED flashed from yellow to red again.

It took Hank a moment to process this, even with his fancy new computer brain.

His mouth opened to speak, but his vocal cords- or whatever the android equivalent was- didn’t seem to want to work.

“So, how does all this work?” he managed, gesturing to himself. “Cause I’ve got no clue how the fuck any of this works.”

To Hank’s relief, Connor’s LED flicked back to blue, and a small chuckle came from the android- the other android? Hank still wasn’t sure- and he pointed towards the coffee maker.

“You can analyse objects at will, such as that coffee machine,” Connor explained.

“Yeah, kinda already did that by complete accident this morning. Figured I must be in a mental asylum.”

Another small chuckle came from Connor.

“You can also draw back your skin at will,” Connor said, holding up a hand in demonstration- Hank watched as it turned white in a mix of fear and fascination.

“So basically to do the stuff you can do I just fucking think about it?”

“Essentially.” 

“Well I guess there’s  _ some  _ bonuses to being a piece of plastic then,” Hank grumbled, but he was smiling.

“Prick,” Connor said in retaliation, and Hank’s eyes widened.

“Didn’t even know you were capable of saying anything even mildly offensive.”

“Fuck you.”

“I liked you better before you were deviant.” At that moment, Sumo chose to nudge his nose into Hank’s palm, and he scratched behind Sumo’s ears with a small smile before frowning.

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re going to stop Sumo dying by putting his mind into a robot dog.”

“I make no promises, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I think I didn’t do too bad? Hank is seriously NOT easy to write but it certainly helped having written characters like Tony before, since Hank is like 50% snark 50% grouch so


End file.
